1 house, 10 guys, 1 girl
by OMG-fangirl
Summary: At first Eponine Theardier barely had anywhere to stay and anytime to herself. But what happens when the Les Amis finds out about her situation? :P Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Her life

Eponine Theardier was a force to be reckoned with. To say she was weak would be a false statement. It would also put you in a grave, or hospital. She was a firey young woman who knew the real world as it is, not as people tell their kids. The real horror of everyday life.

This lead her to want to be more than just another person in the shadows, to be something. She worked her butt off to get where she is now. She left home and her father, mother and the gang, got a job at the Cafe Musain and a bookstore, and was trying to get full custody of her 4 younger siblings.

She had a very small, rundown apartment on the outskirts of Paris and would get up at 6 in the morning to get ready for school which was on the other side of Paris and about an 2 hour to 2 and a half hour ride on the buses and then about a 30 minute walk. Once she got done with her arts and music lectures she would head to her shift from 2 to 6 at the Musain which thankfully was only a 15 minute walk away. After that she headed to her shift at the book store from 7:30 to closing at 10. When she was done with her shift, she headed home and normally got there at around midnight. Most of the time she would get her homework done on either the buses or at the Musain, so she would normally go to bed after she checked to see if she got any news from the lawyer.

During the weekend's she would sometimes go to her lawyer's office to work on getting custody of her siblings or work, mostly work. However on one day when she was working at the Musain she noticed a group of men walk in and by the looks of it there was at least eight to ten guys within the group.

"Eponine, get the people at table six." Musichetta her co-worker called

"On it." She called back as she headed for the table of guys

She went over and got their orders and took them back to the kitchen before she walk over to the counter and just stared at them for a minute with wonder and curiosity

"The Les Amis de l'ABC." She heard a voice behind her

"The what?" She asked turning to face Musichetta

"The Les Amis de l'ABC." She said again

"What about them?" She asked.

"I saw you looking at them and thought I should tell you about them before they get crazy." She said as she tilted her head toward the group.

"ORDER FOR TABLE SIX." One of the chefs yelled from the kitchen. Eponine went over to the kitchen window and started to grab the trays of foods and Musichetta helped. Once they got done giving out the food they went back over to the counter and continued talking.

"So what did you mean when did you said 'before they get crazy'?" Eponine asked curiously

"Well, lets just say they are a crazy group who will do extreme measures to prove something." Musichetta said with a you don't even want to know tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they're a group of friends who basically just discuss what's wrong with the government, sometimes a few go out and get drunk, and all live together," she said but clearly wasn't finished talking," See the one with the curly dark-ish brown hair?"

"Yeah."

"That Feuilly," she said pointing to the young man in the right corner of the booth,"I'm pretty sure he's studying to be a engineer of some sort and see the one with the brown hair and the one with blond hair sitting next to him?"

"Yeah."

"That's Bahorel and Jean Prouvaire or Jehan," she said and once again pointing to the two young men sitting by the edge of the booth,"Bahorel's studying to be a physical therapist and Jeahn's studying as an english major and rightfully so he can write a poem at the drop of a hat and a pretty darn good one too." She said while looking at the two young men,"And see the one with light brown hair and the one with the with the curly dark hair sitting next him?"

"Yeah."

"That's Marius Pontmercy, Cosette's boyfriend, and Grantaire or R," she said pointing to the two men opposite of Bahorel and Jehan,"Marius is studying child psychology and Grantaire studying to be an artist and see the one with mop of brown hair and the one right next to him?"

"Yeah."

"That's Lesgle or Bossuet and Joly," she said pointing to the two men sitting in one of the corners of the booth,"Lesgle isn't really as much of a student as the other's but he has a degree in something but I forget what it is and Joly's studying to be a doctor but he has a tendancy to get worried very easily so yeah and-"

"Wait, aren't you dating that one guy, Bossuet?" Eponine asked certain she's heard Musichetta talking about him.

"It's complicated. I mean, I love the guy and even though he has terrible luck, he just really positive." She said

"Yeah I get it."

"Yeah, where were we? Oh yeah see the three in the middle?"

"Yeah."

"The one to the right is Courfeyrac the one to the left is Combeferre and the one is the middle of them is Enjolras," she said pointing to the three in the middle," Combeferre is studying to be some-sort of artist and Courfeyrac and Enjolras are studying to be lawyers."

"Wow." 

"Yeah, oh and if you want to know what they're like well, Feuilly he just whatever, Bahorel will beat anyone one up for you, Jehan is a sweetheart and I'm pretty sure he's gay, Marius well he Marius, Grantaire he likes to get drunk and he's gay, Bossuet has very bad luck and best friends with Joly, Joly is a worried bug, Courfeyrac is a fangirl for something that I haven't figured out yet and I'm pretty sure he's gay as well because of the looks between him and Jehan, Combeferre is like the big brother of everyone and is one of Enjolras's best friend's along with Courfeyrac, and Enjolras is like marble and shows no emotion and is a workaholic and loves nothing more than his country which would explain why he's the leader of the group." She finished with a smile.

"How do you know all of these people?" Eponine asked as to how she knows all of these people.

"Oh, Bossuet introduced me to some of them but Joly did the rest." She said with a smile as soon as she mention Joly and Eponine picked up on this.

"So what's with you a Joly?" She asked knowing that there had to be some kind of connection as to why her friend lit up the second someone mentioned him.

"N-nothing." She responded shyly

"Oh, come on Chetta there has to be something going on between you and him, I can just tell by the way you talk about him." She said trying to get the truth to come out.

"It's complicated," she sighed and continued on,"I like him but I also like Bossuet. Please don't say anything about this to anyone?" She asked

"My lips are seal." Eponine said with a smile the seemed to spread across her two girls talked in between taking orders and ringing people up. They talked until Eponine had to leave for her other job. The two girls said their goodbye's then Musichetta went up to the Les Amis to give them their bill that Eponine had forgot to do.

"Here you go boys." She said as she laid the bill on the table.

"Hey Chetta who's your friend?" Combeferre asked

"That was Eponine my Co-worker." She said

"Eponine, Combeferre why does that name sound familiar?" Grantaire asked his friend

"Probably because she's in the same art class as us." He said with a tone of sass in his voice

"She is?" Grantaire asked

"YES, she sits at the table next to you!" Combeferre replied annoyed at his friend

"I thought that was Amanda." Grantaire replied confused as ever

"No, Amanda's not in the class." Combeferre said trying his best not to lose it.

"Who are we talking about again?" Grantaire asked obviously drunk

"Ughhhh" Combeferre said before hitting his head on the table

That night as Eponine lay in her bed she thought of the Les Amis and how Musichetta explained them, she only hoped that she could meet them for real and actually talk to them. That was her last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: So this is chapter 1 of me re-writing the story. Not much is different, although more is changed in this chapter and in the next so, happy ready. Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2 His life

Enjolras was hard as stone or marble even. He focused on school, meetings, and finding and helping Patria, but on one night at the Cafe Musain he saw something, or someone, that could change everything. He first saw her she was taking their order she had brown eyes and had long brown silk-like hair that was up in a tight ponytail. She was wearing blue skinny jeans with black converse and a red t-shirt with some writing on it but couldn't read it because her apron was covering it.

He saw her and Musichetta talking about everynow and then especially when she had just taken their order. That night when Combeferre asked who she was he was relieved to hear that she was Musichetta's friend. Why he thought that? He didn't know but it was just something about her that made her stand out. He had to, just had to find out more about her. That night all he could think about her from they way her ponytail bounced to the way her voice sounded. He decided that tomorrow he would ask Musichetta about her.

Well, the next day Enjolras was just too tired from the night before to which he got no sleep whatsoever due to the fact that Eponine was plaguing his mind. He only studied for about an hour before crashing not even bothering to eat. That night when the rest of the boys got home with food, because no one could cook anything decent except for Jehan and Courfeyrac, Combeferre decided to go get Enjolras from studying he was surprised to see him passed out in his bed than studying. Combeferre had noticed that Enjolras had been acting strange ever since dinner at the Musain. He figured it had to do with Eponine considering he was perfectly normal, well by normal he means Enjolras normal, before they went and it couldn't be the Musain due to the fact that it was where they normally went there but he has to admit that he hasn't seen her there before so she could have just started.

"Enjolras." Combeferre said while shaking his friend

"Enjolras." He said again still shaking him

"ENJOLRAS!" He had to yell while shaking him roughly to get him to wake up

"What?" Enjolras answered annoyed at his friend for waking him up by yelling at him.

"Dinner's ready. Hey are you ok? You seem kinda off lately." Combeferre seeing that his friend wasn't his usual self.

If Enjolras was to be honest, no, he wasn't ok. He thought about telling Combeferre that he was fine but they had been friends so long he would know if he was lying.

"Honestly, no, I'm not." He said with a sigh

"What's wrong?" Combeferre ask because he hadn't seen his friend so, lost before and that includes during final's when he's been studying for the last three months while trying to get Grantaire to study.

"It's just that one girl, Eponine, for some reason she's all I can think about. What's wrong with me?" Enjolras asked Combeferre hoping for some answers. Combeferre sat on his bed and thought for a moment.

"Well, for one, she is a very interesting girl and has the air about her that wants to make you learn more about her. Maybe that's why you can't get her out of your mind?" Combeferre said as maybe something to help his friend out

"Well, you're right about that air, but how come we've never seen her at the Musain before? We go there all the time and not once have we seen her." Enjolras asked.

"Well, we did go to the Musain earlier than normal. And since she has a class with Grantaire and me, she probably starts work after class for a few hours and then goes off and does whatever. That or she's new. We'll have to talk to Musichetta about it." Combeferre said standing up from the bed,"Coming?" He asked as referring to earlier when he had come to get him for dinner.

"Yeah," Enjolras said standing up from his bed,"But please don't tell anyone about this." He said wanting no-one to know about this, especially Grantaire or Courfeyrac.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Combeferre said with a smile,"As long as you talk to her soon." He said with a smirk.

"Ugghh, fine." Enjolras said not wanting to argue about this. For all he cares he just wants to eat, study for a bit, then go back to bed.

The next day before school Enjolras decided to go to the Musain to talk with Musichetta like Combeferre suggested. Musichetta had just opened the Musain when she heard the door open. She looked over her shoulder to see Enjolras walk in. She grabbed her apron and threw it on then went into the back room to grab a few things. When she came out from the back room she saw Enjolras standing by the counter.

"Hey what can I get cha?" She asked wondering why he had come in here because he normally didn't come till later with the Les Amis.

"I was wondering about your friend, uh Eponine?" He asked shyly

"What about her?"

"Well," He said with a sigh,"For some reason I can't stop thinking about her and I don't know why and Combeferre suggest that I come talk to you." He said while moving his hands then turning to face her.

"Well, what all do you want to know?" She asked.

"I was just wondering about why I haven't seen her in here before," He said

"Well she normally works from 2 to 6 and you guys normally don't come in until 6:30, 7 and by then she's already leaving, or left." Musichetta said

"Oh."

"I could try and get you two to meet, although it could be hard considering that she's always so busy, but I could try." She said with a small smile.

"Really?." He asked.

"I can try, now, I'm not promising anything and it could take a while but I can try." She said with a smile

"Ok, thanks again, I've gotta get going see you later." He said as he turned around and waved.

 _Well marble can really crack,_ Musichetta thought, _there's no way the boys will let this go when they hear about this._

* * *

A/N: So, this is the 2nd chapter of me re-writing the story. Again, not much has changed but some has. Happy reading. Enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3 They Meet

Chapter 3 They Meet

Later that day Eponine was heading to her shift at the Cafe. She couldn't focus on anything except for Enjolras which was odd because she's very good at being able to focus on multiple things at once. She thought about asking Musichetta what she thought but didn't want to sound like she was getting a crush on a guy she'd never met. No, I don't have a crush on Enjolras I'm just curious for some reason, that's all. She would keep telling herself that over and over and she had been all day long, that is except for when she got to the Cafe. She went in the back and went straight to work, putting on her apron and putting her hair up. Musichetta could tell that something was wrong because Eponine's shift didn't start for another 30 minutes and when she normally came in after her lectures she would use that time to work on school work or sort out stuff with her case, which didn't happen often but has a few times in the past, and Musichetta knew that there was no way Eponine had no school work considering how full her bag was when it clearly wasn't that full that morning when Eponine had come into get some coffee and it was just the start of the school year and there was no way that the teachers had already had that many assignments graded with all the students they had. Eponine had just started to clear up some dishes and take them to the kitchen and when she came out Musichetta was waiting for her.

"Ok, so what's up?" Musichetta asked trying to get to the bottom of this quick and easy

"Nothing." Eponine responded not wanting to discuss what she had been thinking all day

"Ok, I know it's not nothing because I know how swamped with your case and school to be working 30 minutes before your shift starts when you normally use this time to do school work or sort out your case so that way you don't have to stay up so late doing it, now let me repeat myself, what's wrong?" She said with such determination you would think that she's a lawyer trying to prove her client not guilty.

Eponine thought about if for a minute. She thought about just telling her that it was nothing and that she was fine just tired but she knew she would send her home and she really needed the money, and Musichetta was her only friend that she talked to the most except for a few partners for projects for school. She knew that Musichetta would constantly ask you until you told her what was wrong like she's interrogating you for being at a crime scene until you confess something worth knowing.

"It's Enjolras." She just said simply and kinda quiet

"What?" Musichetta asked her friend to make sure she heard her right.

"It's Enjolras, I can't stop thinking about him for some reason." She said looking down without looking up at her friend. Next thing she knew she was being pulled into the back room and Musichetta was yelling at someone to take orders for a while

"Ok, spill." Musichetta said after she had successfully pulled Eponine into the back room and shut the door

"What?" Eponine said still dazed after her friend had dragged her into the back room.

"Tell me everything that happened from beginning to end." She said determined to get every single detail

"What about work?" Eponine said trying to distract Musichetta to avoid the conversation that was about to happen

"Work smurk, stop trying to change the subject and tell me everything that happened between you and him now."

Eponine knew she had no choice and if she ever wanted to leave, she would have to tell her what happened.

"Ok," She said with a hint of defeat in her voice,"Well it happened earlier today, I was walking to one of my classes when I thought I saw Enjolras but I wasn't really sure because he was turned around. Well, turns out it was him and like I said I was heading to my class when he turned around and walked passed me." She said

"Is that it?" Musichetta asked hoping that there was more to the story than just that.

"No, but the thing that's been throwing me off is-" She paused trying to get the words to come out of her mouth.

"Is what?" Musichetta said throwing her hands up in the air trying to coax the words out of her

"Is, that I swear he smiled." Eponine said finally looking up at Musichetta

"At you?" Musichetta said while raising her eyebrows

"I don't know for sure but I think so." She said while standing up

"Oh, well that makes sense." Musichetta said casually like it was nothing

"What?" Eponine asked confused as ever as to what her friend was talking about

"Oh come on, it's obvious that he likes you." Musichetta said like a high school drama queen

"How do you know?" Eponine asked expecting her to say 'The signs are obvious.' Or something along that line. What she heard was not was she expected

"Oh, he told me." She said with a small smirk. Eponine jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked to make sure she wasn't imaging things

"The other day he came in and asked about you and he can't get you out of his mind." She said with some pride in her voice

"Ok, you're obviously just making things up." Eponine said before exiting the room to go back work

"No, I'm not!" Musichetta yelled from the back room. Eponine and Musichetta didn't talk till Eponine had to go to work, in which she just simply said,'goodbye,' and left without another word

The next day is when it happened. Eponine had woken up late the next morning and had to shove everything into her bag after she had gotten dressed (1:03 new record) and rushed off to class. While she was making her way to the building she had her first class in (that farthest building from the entrance) when her bag bumped into someone and papers went flying everywhere

"Crap." Eponine mutter under her breath as she started to pick up the papers. She had just finished putting a half of the papers in her bag when someone handed her the rest.

"Uh. here you go." He said with a awkward yet apologetic tone

"Thanks." She said grabbing her papers from him while standing up.

"Where are you headed?" He asked

"Uh, the um Charlie Chapple hall." She said looking up at him

"Oh cool, I'm right over in the next building, Markland Hall."

"Oh," She said before realizing the time,"Aw crap I gotta go before I'm late." She said

"Well it was nice to meet you." He said

"You too," she said,"Uh what's your name?" She asked wanting to tell Musichetta all about this guy

"Oh, my apologies for not saying earlier, my name is Enjolras." He said with a smile. Eponine's mouth about dropped.

"Oh, cool, mine's Eponine," -She said before running off,"See you around." She yelled looking over her shoulder at him.

"You too." He said

What have I gotten myself into? They both though


	4. Chapter 4 Did That Just Happen?

Chapter 4 Did That Just Happen?

Eponine had just walked into her classroom before it hit her, she had just met and talked to Enjolras. At first Eponine didn't know what to do and just stood off to the side of the doorway taking in what had just happened, she had met Enjolras. She eventually went and sat down once the professor came in but couldn't focus on anything he was saying. Eponine needed to talk with Musichetta as soon as possible because for the life of her, she didn't understand guys.

Needless to say the same thing was happening with Enjolras. He had just met the girl that had been plaguing his mine for the past few days and he had just talked to her. Enjolras needed to speak with Musichetta as soon as possible because for the life of him, he didn't understand girls.

As soon as Eponine got into the Cafe she ran over to Musichetta, who wasn't doing anything in particular until Eponine came over, and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the back room. Musichetta was scared because something had to be very wrong in order for Eponine to do something like that. She only feared the worse that it had to do with her siblings because of the look on Eponine's face as she looked at her. There was panic in her eyes and a worry on her face.

"Ok, tell me what's wrong." Musichetta said trying to calm Eponine down

Eponine was trying to calm her breathing and eventually managed to say the words. "I met Enjolras," she began to take deep breaths. Musichetta just laughed.

"Ya know Chetta, I don't have much experience with guys as you do and I'm coming to you for this." Eponine said while staring at her friend

"It's not that Eponine," Musichetta said looking at her friend while crossing her arms as a tiny smile crawled up on her face,"I just thought something was wrong with your siblings and case."

Eponine just looked at her friend,"Chetta, if there was anything going on with my siblings and case, weather it be good or bad, you wouldn't see me for a least a week." Eponine said having recovered from her small panic attack.

"I know," Musichetta said while raising her hands," Ok, now let's talk boys." She said with a huge smile across her face because she got to talk about boys. She knows it might seem stupid but she's talking about boys, with Eponine.

"Ok, so I was running late this morning and so I just shoved everything in my bag and of course I was heading to my building when someone ran or bumped into my bag and papers went flying everywhere so, of course I had to stop and picked them up. I had just put half of my papers in my bag when some handed my the rest who just happened to be Enjolras, and now I don't know what to do." Eponine said as fast as she could but slow enough for Musichetta to understand her.

"Ok, well, did you talk to him?" Musichetta said not really knowing what to do at the moment.

"Yes, I did talk to him, that how I found out his name."

"Ok, well try and talk to him some more." Musichetta suggested as she stood up 

"Chetta, how am I supposed to do that? I just talked-slash-met him today."

"Well, what did he tell you?" Musichetta asked sitting back down

"Well, he told me his name and that he had classes in the building next to me, that's it." Eponine said way calmer than she had been.

"Well, ask him to come get some coffee with you," Musichetta shrugged," It's obvious that he likes you."

"Chetta, I know that you have more experience with guys than I do, but come on that's ridiculous." Eponine said while crossing her arms

"Well, considering that he came in and asked about you and I quote 'For some reason I can't stop thinking about her and I don't know why and Combeferre suggest that I come talk to you'." Musichetta said with a triumphant smile on her face. Eponine was just sat there in her spot completely shocked. Musichetta sensed that Eponine wouldn't be saying anything for a while so she decided to keep the conversation going,"So, as I suggested, ask him to get some coffee with you or just talk to him," she said while standing,"Oh, and you're on counter tonight." She said with a smile before walking out. Eponine finally comprehended that she needed to go to work but was still shocked that he had said that. Some people might think that she was just making this up and it wasn't real, but Eponine knew better, and besides Musichetta wouldn't lie to her especially this because it was about boys. Eponine threw on her apron, opened the door, and looked over at the counter to see how long the line was when she saw someone with blonde curly hair and a red hoodie on looking at a phone. When he looked up their eyes locked.

Enjolras was tired, hungry, and thirsty but the guys weren't going to be home for at least another good two hours or so, so he headed to the Musain because (A) he wanted something other than ramen noodles and (B) he wanted to see Eponine. He looked up from his phone when he heard a door open from the back only to see Eponine walking out and for a split second their eyes locked.


	5. Chapter 5 Um

Chapter 5 Um...

When Eponine saw Enjolras and when their eyes locked for a few seconds, she began to get butterflies in her stomach. What's wrong with me? She asked herself but decided to push her feelings away and continue to act like nothing was wrong when deep down she was freaking out.

She began to walk out to the counter when Alissa, one of the other girls working at the cafe, grabbed her arm and asked her to help carry out a large order that she had while Lauren, another girl who worked at the cafe, took the counter. Enjolras got his to go and was about to leave when he looked over his shoulder only to see Eponine looking at him. He gave her a small smile, which she returned, then walked out the door.

Eponine was actually kinda sad to see him go but the feelings quickly went away when Musichetta came up and elbowed her in the side with a smirk on her face in which Eponine just glared at her.

Enjolras got home before everyone which was normal due to the fact that everyone had later lectures than he normally did but that didn't mean that he didn't study 24/7. He took out his things along with his food and began studying.

It was right around 2 in the afternoon when Combeferre went to the Musain. He needed to talk to Musichetta about the state of Enjolras. Combeferre had been friends with Enjolras since only god knows how long, and yet in all of the years of friendship he had never seen his friend so out of order. Now, Combeferre had seen Enjolras out of order and by that he means Enjolras tying Grantaire to a chair and make him study which actually happen but this, this was different. Combeferre walked into the Musain which was busy, but not to busy so he was able to pull Musichetta aside.

"Hey what's up 'Ferre?" She asked because he normally didn't come here often without the Amis

"I need to talk to you about Enjolras." He said with a worried look on his face

"Ok, what about him?" She said because she had never seen Combeferre so worried, about Enjolras.

"Ok, so, he's been acting weird ever since that night that Eponine was our waitress and I think that something is…" Combeferre began to ramble on

"Combeferre." Musichetta tried but had no luck because he just kept rambling

"And that's not like him.." He continued

"Combeferre." She tried again but to no avail

"And one night I found him…" He continued while Musichetta tried to tell him what she had planned. Unfortunetly for her he just kept rambling on and on so she eventually had to pull him into the back room.

"The marble had cracked, THE MARBLE HAS CRACKED! And for someone to be able to crack the marble man/statue…"

"COMBEFERRE!" She finally had to yell but not to loud that the customers heard. Combeferre just gave her a look because he had never had heard her yell before.

"What?" He said after a minute

She grab is shoulders "I know, I know what's going on between Enjolras and Eponine. He came and talked to me one morning and Eponine came to talk to me that afternoon. It's obvious that they like each other, and I have a plan worked out. Stop acting like some kind scientific breakthrough that can possibly wipe-out mankind." She said looking straight at him. Combeferre squirmed in his seat.

That night Eponine didn't have to work at the bookshop so she was able to close up the Musain. While she was closing up she kept thinking back to Enjolras. His blonde curly hair and his blue eyes kept plaguing her mind. Dear god what's wrong with me? She thought as she walked out of the Musain.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'm back and I've actually uploaded this on this account so yay! As always if you have any suggestions, ideas, thoughts please tell me and please tell me if you want to see a chapter where it's just girls. As always enjoy :P


	6. Chapter 6 Girls Night Pt1

Chapter 6 Girls Night Pt.1

A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I feel so bad for not updating but I have good news so stay 'til the end. ENJOY! :P

* * *

Eponine was closing up her the bookshop when she got a call from Musichetta. She quickly grabbed her phone out of her purse and answer it just in time.

"Hey 'Chetta, what's up?" She said as she held the phone up to her ear.

"You, me, Cosette, my place tonight." She said with a stern tone

"Tonight? I don't know if I can do toni-" Eponine began but was quickly cut off

"No if's, and's, or but's. Cosette is picking you up on her way here." Eponine knew that there was no way that she would be able to argue about this so she just went along with it.

"Ok see you there, bye."

"Bye." Eponine took her phone and put it back in her purse and began walking. It would be at least another 20 minutes before she got home plus she had no idea when Cosette was suppose to pick her up. While waking her mind kept drifting off to Enjolras and before she knew it she was outside of her apartment and to her surprise Cosette wasn't there yet. Eponine grabbed her phone to see if she had gotten any messages, but none had popped up so she simply went inside to grab some things. As soon as she zipped up her bag she got a text from Cosette

 **Hey, I'm here x C**

Eponine quickly typed up a response and sent it

 **Ok, I'm on my way out now x E**

Eponine quickly locked up her apartment and went out to Cosettes car and put her stuff in the bag before popping into the passengers seat.

"Hey" Eponine said as she shut the car door and put her seat belt on

"Hey, what's up?" Cosette replied

"Oh, nothing much, ya know the usual." Eponine said as Cosette started to head towards Musichetta's house.

Cosette and Musichetta where the only people who knew about her case. She met Musichetta when she first moved into her apartment and started to look for work and stumbled upon the cafe in which she instantly got a job and a friend. The rest is history.

* * *

 _Eponine and Cosette is a different story though. Before Valjean adopted her she lived with Eponine and the Thenardier's. Eponine and Cosette were 5 at that time and Azelma was 2 so she followed her sister around everywhere. The Thenardier's treated her horribly and told Eponine and Azelma to stay away from her. Eponine and Azelma did as their parents told them but when they weren't looking, around, or were just too drunk to remember anything Eponine and Azelma would go and get their dolls and play with Cosette. Eponine was never particularly mean to Cosette as was Azelma. When Valjean came and adopted Cosette, Eponine and Azelma were devastated (they would never show it of course) but knew that she would have a better life with him. The two soon reunited after Eponine got away from her parents and they were sent to jail along with the rest of Thenardier's gang. The two were excited to see each other._

 _"Eponine!" Musichetta called_

 _"What?" She replied looking up from her work. She was staying late at cafe and just talking to Musichetta. That is until the cafe door opened and Musichetta went to told them that they were closed when Eponine heard her squeal. Eponine just assumed that it was one of Musichetta's friend that she hadn't seen in awhile. Eponine stood up and walked out of the back room only to find Musichetta talking with some blond chick. Musichetta quickly saw Eponine out of the corner of her eye._

 _"Oh Eponine!" She squealed and ran over to her. Eponine was a little taken back. Musichetta dragged Eponine to meet her friend._

 _"Eponine this is-" Musichetta began but was quickly cut off_

 _"Cosette?" Eponine asked the blond girl who didn't really seem to be paying attention_

 _"Eponine?" Cosette asked looking at her in shock. The two just stared each other before hugging each other. Both thought that they would never see each other again. When they pulled apart a few minutes later both had tears in their eyes. Musichetta just gave them both a weird look._

 _"So um…" Musichetta began,"You two know each other then I guess?" She asked. Both Cosette and Eponine faced to turn her._

 _"Yeah, she used to live with me." Eponine said wiping a tear away with one of her hands while her other arm was around Cosette who was in a similar state._

 _"Yeah." Cosette said with a voice filled with emotion._

 _"Well, how about you guys go sit down and I'll grab us some drinks." Musichetta said. They both nodded. Cosette and Eponine went and sat down at one of the tables while Musichetta went and got some drinks from the back room. When she came back out she saw the two girls sitting in a 2 chair table so she grabbed a chair on her way to the table. She sat down the drinks then sat down on the chair._

 _"Ok," Musichetta began,"how do you two know each other?" She said looking at both girls_

 _"Looooooong story." They said in unison. Musichetta just gave them a look in which Eponine sighed_

 _"I used to live with her when I was little." Cosette explained_

 _"Yeah, and my parents used to abuse her when she was lived with us." Eponine said while looking down at the table. Cosette noticed her and put her hands on top of hers and Eponine looked up and smiled at her._

 _"Your parents did, YOU didn't." Cosette said with a smile. Eponine just smiled back. The two started to explain everything to Musichetta who was closely pay attention._

 _"So in other words, you used to live with Eponine when you were little. But then some man that saved your mother's life came and basically bought you from Eponine's parents who abused you but both Eponine and Eponine's little sister refused to be mean to you and you guys were actually really good friends but you're parent's never knew for that would be bad?" Musichetta asked. They both nodded._

 _"So is that why your parents are in jail after all of these years?" Musichetta asked while looking at Eponine_

 _"Wait," Cosette interjected before Eponine could respond,"your parents are finally in jail?" Cosette looked at Eponine with big eyes_

 _"Yeah," She said answering Cosettes question,"that and among other reasons." Eponine finished answering Musichetta's question_

 _"Might I ask what all they went to jail for?" Musichetta asked but knowing not to push it. Eponine sighed, she figured sooner or later she would have to talk about her parents._

 _"Some of the criminal charges that I can remember are child abuse, possession of drugs, prostitution, theft, and possession of unauthorized weapon. Those are only a few." Eponine said._

 _"So how long can your parents go to jail for? And child abuse?" Cosette asked._

 _"Weren't you abused?" Musichetta asked Cosette. Cosette just shook her head which cause Musichetta to turn and look at Eponine who just sighed, again._

 _"As of right now the possibilities are endless but at least 20 years. And yes, child abuse." Eponine said while looking towards the door not really wanting to talk about the subject. Musichetta just looked at Cosette who just gave her a small yet sad smile._

 _"Eponine-," Musichetta began. Eponine knew exactly what she was going to say. That she didn't have to talk about it if she didn't want to. The truth was that she really really really didn't want to talk about it but it would come out sooner or later._

 _"It's ok," Eponine said turning to face Musichetta and gave her a sad smile,"it's about time I tell someone." She sighed._

 _"After Cosette left, my father became abusive. Not that he hasn't always been abusive, but even more. He would get upset over the littlest things weather it be due to the fact that the dishes weren't done or weather there would be a broken beer bottle on the floor that he'd smashed the night before. He would take out his rage on us. He would take most of his rage out on me but only because I wouldn't let him hurt my younger siblings. I always felt so bad even if they got hurt during when my father was beating me. At night they used to have nightmares and I used to let them sleep with me." Eponine smiled at the memory of her siblings coming to tell her that they had a nightmare and asked to sleep with her."Anyway my father got mad at me for the stupidest things. He beat me once when he found out mom was pregnant with Gavroche and again when he found out that she was pregnant with Hugo and Jacques. They actually both cried when all three were born because they had another mouth to feed but I loved them them nonetheless. So that's why I'm trying to get custody of all of them. I mean I've practically raised them and they've live with me their entire life so, what's the difference right?" She said with a small laugh as she leaned forward on the table. Both Cosette and Musichetta looked at each other before grabbing one of Eponine hands. She looked up and smiled at them both._

 _"So, what's new with you?" Eponine said looking up at Cosette. Cosette smiled before going into full depth of what happened after she left. The three girls sat there for who knows how long before they all left. Eponine and Musichetta listen fully on Cosette's story. Musichetta listen because she's a gossip girl and wanted to know what exactly what happened while Eponine wanted to get the subject off of her._

* * *

"So have you heard anything from your lawyer?" Cosette asked bringing Eponine out of her trance.

"Yeah, we've talked a few times but not a whole lot."

"So how long did your parents get?" Cosette asked

Eponine laughed,"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes." Cosette said wanting to know how long those no good horrible rotten dumb parents got.

"8 years for my mom, with the possibility of parole and 10 years for my father, with a slight chance of parole if he has good behavior." She said."Oh and the judge that sentenced my parents is also supposed to be the judge on whether or not I custody of my siblings which I doubt will happen if he is the judge because he said that if I ended up with custody of my siblings that I would be doing them injustice instead of justice because I would have them living with me and that I would just end up like my parents so what makes a difference." She said remembering that day when it happened.

* * *

 _Eponine stormed out of the courtroom. She can't believe it, a judge. A judge would say that while she was in the room. It took everything in her not to go right up to the judge and punch him in the face as well as her lawyer's assistant who help her to the car. I mean yeah, judges are allowed to have opinions but whatever happen to the saying 'if it's not nice, don't say it'? Eponine thought Just 'cause he's a judge doesn't mean he has the right to say something if there isn't any evidence and he of ALL people should know that._

* * *

Just then Cosette pulled up to a stop sign. She turned to look at Eponine who wore an annoyed expression on her face.

"He said that? A judge said that?" She asked with wide eyes

"Yup. I know, I can't believe it either." Eponine said looking out the window. The two sat in silence until Cosette pulled up in front of Musichetta apartment. Eponine didn't know why, but she just had this feeling that she was getting (more like being dragged) into something.

* * *

A/N: Hey, so I said I have some good news, and I do. I will most likely be posting part 2 tomorrow and for anyone that is reading Found, I will update that tomorrow as well. As always, if you have any suggestions, ideas, or whatever it might me, I would LOVE to hear it. Also, do you want to see a chapter or 2 (most likely 2) with the guys? Answer YAS or No :P Hope you enjoyed! :D :P


	7. Chapter 7: Girls Night Part 2

Chapter 7: Girls Night Part 2

A/N: Hey so I'm off of school for 2 weeks on spring break so I decided that I would update both this and my other story Found this entire week and next Monday but where I am it is currently 11 PM and I still have to write the next chapter for Found so I decided that since I'm tired and I have to get up early, I would just post 2 chapters of Found tomorrow so yeah, enjoy!

* * *

Eponine and Cosette walked up to Musichettas door step and before they could even knock the door flew open.

"Were you waiting for us?" Cosette asked Musichetta who just stood by the door.

"More or less." She replied and walked away from the door leaving Cosette and Eponine to follow her in. The girls walked in and sat their stuff down while Musichetta went into to kitchen to get something. She came out with a few little cute snacks that no one would doubt that she made them. She sat the snacks down on the table before setting down on the floor along with Eponine and Cosette. The girls chatted for a good hour or two while devouring the snacks one by one. Eventually all of the girls got up to go get ready for bed. Musichetta went into her bedroom to change while Cosette took the bathroom and Eponine the spare room. When they were all finished they met back in the living room where (at Musichetta instance) they would all be sleeping. Musichetta has always been that type of friend that always stayed with her friends whenever she had them over. She only used her spare bedroom when a family member was staying over or one of the guys but with her girls, she always stayed with them. Eponine laugh as she remembered the first time that she stayed over with Musichetta.

* * *

 _Eponine walked up to a door that she would soon come to know and recognize in a heartbeat. Within less than 30 seconds she heard someone running across the apartment, the door flying open, and Musichetta wrapping Eponine in a bearlike hug. Eponine was taken back, this would take some getting use to. Musichetta invited her in. Eponine smiled and walked in. She sat her bag next to the door while looking around at her place._

 _"Wow." Eponine said breathlessly. Musichetta laughed a little,_

 _"Not use to this kind of things?" Musichetta asked. Eponine shook her head._

 _"Well, come on I'll show you around." She said smiling. Eponine smiled back before Musichetta gave her a tour of the small apartment that she had back then. Now of course she had a bigger place. Once Musichetta was done giving Eponine a tour, she lead her to the bathroom where Eponine quickly changed. She walked out of the bathroom into the living room only to find Musichetta covering the floor with blankets and pillows. Eponine just looked at her weird. Musichetta quickly noticed Eponine standing there with a weird look on her face._

 _"What?" Musichetta asked_

 _"Why are you covering the floor in pillows and blankets?" Eponine questioned_

 _"So that we can both be comfortable." Musichetta said as if it sounded so obvious._

 _"You're not going to sleep in your room?" Eponine asked. The only other sleepover that she had was with a childhood "friend" who made her sleep on the floor so she just assumed that that was how all sleepovers were._

 _"No, I don't like that my friends should have to sleep on the cold hard floor while I sleep in my nice warm fluffy bed. It's just not fair you know." Musichetta said looking at Eponine expectantly._

 _"Wouldn't know." She said as she shrugged her shoulders._

 _"Wait, you've never had a sleepover before?" Musichetta asked with a highish pitch voice Eponine wasn't sure if she was screaming or just talking on a really high voice._

 _"No," Eponine replied and Musichetta relaxed a little bit,"I've had one before. Only one" Eponine said while looking at the floor. Musichetta ran over and gave her a hug. They stood like that for a least a few minutes. When they finally pulled out of the hug Musichetta could see in her eyes that she had somehow been robbed of her childhood though Musichetta decided not to press the matter further._

 _"How about we watch some movies?" Musichetta asked while moving to sit on the floor. Eponine nodded while following her. Once Eponine got comfortable Musichetta came into the room with some popcorn. She sat the bowl on the table._

 _"What movie do you want to watch?" Musichetta called over her shoulder._

 _"What movies do you have?" Eponine asked. Musichetta began to name off a bunch of different movies._

 _"Uh, to be honest, I've never seen any of those movies." Eponine said while looking down at her hands. Musichetta just stared at her in shock. Did she have no teenage life?_

 _"So you've never seen Mean Girls?" Musichetta asked while holding up a DVD case._

 _"Nope" Eponine said with a little shake of the head._

 _"Ok, that it. We are watching this movie right now, right here." Musichetta said before popping the movie in the DVD player and running over to sit next to Eponine and grabbing the popcorn. The two girls watched movies all night long before falling asleep at probably between 4 and 6 AM._

* * *

Eponine laughed to herself as she remembered her and Musichettas tradition of at least having a sleepover once a month that has now become hers, Musichettas, and Cosettes. At first Cosette protested saying that she didn't want to interrupt our time together but finally after some convincing she gave in. Eponine had just finished laying everything out when Musichetta and Cosette came out into the living room.

"I'll make the popcorn." Cosette called while walking into the kitchen.

"I'll grab the movies." Musichetta said before popping in Mean Girls.

"Wait, we're still watching Mean Girls?" Eponine asked

"Yeah? Why wouldn't we?" Musichetta asked

"Well I just thought that maybe tonight would be different since we didn't really plan anything." Eponine said with a shrug. Just then Cosette came in and fell straight on the pillows and blankets.

"Since when don't we watch Mean Girls?" Cosette asked.

"Point." Eponine said."Hey, where did you get that necklace? It's cute." Eponine said. Cosette blushed a little.

"Marius." Was all that she said.

"Awe!" Musichetta exclaimed."I wish I had boyfriend who did things like that." Cosette sent her a sympathetic look.

"Oh," Eponine exclaimed,"what about Joly?" She said with a smirk on her face. Cosette shot her a you better explain what she's talking about look. Musichetta glared at Eponine who just gave her an innocent smile before turning towards Cosette to explain.

"Well you see," Musichetta began,"we've been see each other for about a month now."

"Oh!" Cosette exclaimed,"You two would be great together."

"They are." Eponine said with a small smirk

"Oh and what about Enjolras?" Musichetta asked with a smirk of her own

"What about him?" Eponine asked

"Oh come on Eponine," Cosette said,"it's obvious that you like him." Eponine scoffed

"So, what if I do? It's not like he's interested in me anyway besides, I'm just a street rat." Eponine mumbled the last part.

"EPONINE!" Both Cosette and Musichetta exclaimed

"You are not a street rat." Cosette said

"And he DOES like you" Musichetta said

"Ok!" Eponine exclaimed,"Can we just please end this conversation?" Just then the microwave dinged signaling that the popcorn was done. Cosette got up to go get it while Musichetta gave her a sad yet a I will kill you if you ever talk about yourself like that again look. Cosette came in with three separate bowls of popcorn and handed them out as Musichetta started the movie. Eponine loved how much stuff she could get by with her friends even though they did yell at her for it sometimes but in the end she would always find herself laughing and happy. The same could not be said for Enjolras however.

* * *

A/N: Hey so I hoped you enjoyed :P


	8. Chapter 8: Guys Night Part 1

Chapter 8: Guys Night Part 1

A/N: And here is Guys Night Part 1, Enjoy.

Oh wait, before you start reading special shoutouts to Phantom of the Les Mis, PJOKCHG, and bluewolfsky for being awesome go check out there stories and tell them you were sent by me. :) Oh and special shoutout to Guest Emma for always being awesome :) Ok, now seriously enjoy :)

* * *

Enjolras groaned as someone knock on his bedroom door distracting him from his concentration. He was working on a paper that wasn't due for another 3 weeks but knowing Enjolras, it would be done within 3 hours and he would talk the entire 3 weeks looking over it. Enjolras stood up and walked over to his door. He opened it only to find Courfeyrac and Grantaire standing behind it with really weird expressions on their faces.

"If you've come to pester me to play 'Black Ops 3' it's not going to work." Enjolras said. Courfeyrac and Grantaire looked at each other before looking at the 'marble statue' in front of them.

"What? No" They both said in unison.

"We just came up to tell you dinner's here." Courfeyrac said

"And it took the both of you to come tell me?" Enjolras asked. They just shrugged before running into the kitchen. Enjolras soon followed.

"So, what did you lot order this time?" Enjolras asked

"PIZZA!" All of the guys who had somehow managed to get downstairs within 5 seconds shouted.

"Ok, geeze, there's no need to shout." Enjolras grumbled. Soon enough the doorbell rang and almost every single person except for Enjolras, Combeferre, Joly, and Jehan ran to the door all tripping over one another. It's like a game they play to see who can answer the door first. After a minute or so of trying to answer the door, they successfully managed to stand up, pay, and get the pizza inside before they all began to dig in. Conversation flowed easily between everyone that is until they decided to get Enjolra involved.

"Soo Enjolras?" Feuilly said.

"Mmm" He replied

"What's going on with you and that one girl, the waitress?" Bahorel asked blantely. Enjolras just stared at him for a minute

"Excuse me?" He asked

"Oh come on, don't even try and deny it." Jehan said. Enjolras turned to look at Jehan.

"How can I deny something that I don't even know about?" There were multiple groans.

"Oh come on dude," Courfeyrac whined,"it's blantely obvious that you two like each other." Enjolras scoffed.

"As if." He said,"And besides, I doubt she even remembers me. And I have more important things to focus on at hand."

"Oh, so things like assignments that aren't due for 3 weeks?" Combeferre asked. Enjolras just glared at him.

"Whatever." He said before running into his room and shutting his door. _It's going to be a looong night_ Enjolras though.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was short, but I had some trouble writing this so if anyone has any ideas, please tell me because that would help me out sooo much. ;P


	9. Chapter 9: Guys Night Part 2

Chapter 9: Guys Night Part 2

A/N: Here is Chapter 9. Enjoy :P

* * *

Enjolras walked into his room and closed the door before flopping down on his bed. _Why do they have to pry into my nonexistent love life?_ He thought. Just then there was a knock at his door before it opened.

"Enjolras?" A voiced called. Enjolras recognized that voice anywhere.

"Yeah." He replied to the voice

"Can I come in?" The voice asked. Enjolras sighed.

"Yeah." He said turning around to find Jehan entering his room. He came over and sat down next to Enjolras on his bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jehan asked. Enjolras sighed again.

"What is there to talk about?" Enjolras asked the young poet

"Well," Jehan began,"how do you feel about her?" Enjolras just looked at him.

"Ok, so you like her?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you ask her out?" Jehan asked.

"Because I'm the marble statue. I don't know how to deal with girls. I'm not Courfeyrac or Bahorel. I can't just get ladies like that." Enjolras said. Jehan gave him a sympathetic smile. Enjolras sighed.

"You know you can always ask for help." Jehan said. Enjolras just quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, so maybe asking Courfeyrac would be bad," Enjolras scoffed,"but what about the others?" Jehan said.

"Besides you, I don't think anyone would be that helpful."

"What about Grantaire?"

"He's too drunk most of the time."

"Combeferre?"

"He's my best friend. Not that much of a ladies man."

"Bahorel?" Enjolras just gave him a look

"Bossuet?"

"How much luck has he had?"

"Point. Joly?"

"He's worried about EVERYTHING."

"Courfeyrac?"

"I'd rather die."

"Marius?"

"I'd rather ask Courfeyrac." Jehan sighed.

"Maybe I can get 'Chetta to help."

"Now that," Enjolras said,"is something useful." Jehan smiled

"Good, then it's settled. I'll ask 'Chetta to help."

"Thanks." Enjolras said giving Jehan a smile.

"No problem." And with that Jehan got up and left.

"Wait." Enjolras yelled just before Jehan shut the door.

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell anyone." Jehan smiled

"Don't worry, I won't." Jehan said before shutting the door. That night Enjolras laid in bed smiling to himself at the thought that he might actually be able to meet the girl that's been plaguing his mind for the past few weeks.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is crappy and short. If I'm completely honest, I'm not very happy with this chapter or where this story is going as I have no idea where this story is going. But anyway, hope you enjoyed


End file.
